YesNo One Shot
by GleekAmber
Summary: Rachel & Finn have known each other since 4th grade, And now Rachel finally has the courage to ask out the popular Finn Hudson. Her life . One simple question. Complete with one answer. What will it be?


Rachel was nervous. For the first time in her life Rachel Berry was nervous. She never thought she d ever experience this feeling before, at least until now. Standing across the hall she watched the ever growing, popular Finn Hudson laugh and flirt with that bitchy latina girl Santana Lopez. Not that she was jealous or anything The small brunette had finally had enough. She was tired of being shoved into lockers, teased mercilessly day after day with more nicknames than a childhood playground could conjure up. It was time she took charge of her life and made a move on the tall broad shouldered guy she d had a crush on since she was old enough to fit into kneesocks.  
>Rachel walked more like waltzed across the busy hallways standing just opposite of Finn s locker. Hesitantly she waited for the latina to leave him alone so she could get a chance to speak to him before class.<p>So breadsticks? 8:00 Finnessa? The latina smirked as she tilted her head in that intimidating way.<p>

Finn ruffled his hand thru his hair curling a shy smile before he replied with a hesitant lick of his lips Uh sorry Santana I ve uh g-got plans. She did not look amused. Which resulted then with a flip of her pony, rolling her shoulders as she spoke dryly to him. Oh im sorry about that frankenteen, this is the last time im going to be around men and you re spoiling it to blow me off? she let out a soft growl of disaproval as she started to walk away. Grave mistake cabbage patch. Grave mistake. Santana quickly rushed down the hall immediately looping arms with her blonde counterpart hugging her close.

Rachel kept her distance as she watched the scene unfold before her. A part of her always got angry when she spoke ill of Finn, knowing full well she couldnt stop it. Being under 5 ft tall always was her disadvantage. With a raise of her chin she walked up to him curling her innocent half smile Hello Finn she said in her chipper im-scared-and-i-shouldnt-be-talking-in-this-high voice. Sorry to catch you ant an awkward time but I had a sort of question to ask you.

Finn had kept his focus on the latina walking down the hall, curious what she meant by grave mistake before he snapped his head and focused on the equally small brunette. Uh yeah its no problem. What d ya need? he asked with a matching smile, her innocent demeamor making him worry less about santana s words and more on the cute girl before him.

She licked the lower of her lip, almost losing herself in the sight of his smile. Must he be cute at this time? Im trying to keep myself together! she thought to herself before she looked up at the tall boy and nodded. Well there s this Sadie Hawkins dance this Friday and girls are supposed to ask the boys to go, and I cant seem to get anyone to say yes. I mean not like you re my last choice or anything, i was just too nervous to ask you first afraid of rejection from such a cute guy such as yourself Stop. Talking. And. Just. Ask. Him. her inner Barbra coaxed her from her ramble of useless words before she finally spoke again. A-anyway Would you do me the honor of being my escort? Her hands were shaking as she teased the hem of her skirt, needing something to hold onto, scared that his presance would automatically make her float away.

Finn couldnt help but chuckle at her rambling, admiring how cute she looked when she was nervous. Normally he would have had to act like the Popular Guy and just shrug her off like all his friends seemed to do, but her effervescent attitude and her overwhelming need to talk only made him want to hear more from her. He quickly reached to rest a palm on her shoulder, hoping to silence her for a moment so he could answer. It would be an honor to be your escort Rachel he said knowing who she was just by the brown in her eyes.

He d known her all the way back in 4th grade. She wore these cute little pink overall s laced with sunflowers and her hair was always in warm brown pigtails. He always wanted to get enough of the courage to talk to her but he just didnt have the juice. That and he feared humiliation from most of his friends. Reputation had always gotten in the way of his true happiness ever since, but he knew that this could be his second chance, so naturally he d accepted her offer. Pick you up at 8? Finn curled his trademark half smile before he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheeks, already missing the feel of her skin on his as he pulled away.

Rachel felt like her whole world had literally caved in. Did he just say yes? she thought to herself before she felt her lips part in surprise. It took her more than a minute to absorb everything that had just happened, that is before he kissed her cheek, then all hell broke loose. She fluttered her dark brown eyes to match with his equally warm carmel coated ones. 8-8:00 is perfect. T-thank you. her voice was squeaky and bouncy as she curled her lip up in a wide grin. Wear that letterman jacket. she demanded as she adjusted his collar before she bit her lower lip and walked past him unable to wipe that dopey grin off her face for the rest of the day.

A simple yes/no question had given her, her fairy tale. 


End file.
